


Spring Cleaning

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie came to District 12 for a visit but now she wants to nest and do a little spring cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie had come to District 12 to visit three months ago. She said it was to escape the Rocky Mountain winters but it was even colder in 12 with only coal heating units to keep you warm. Haymitch thought she would leave in a week but she just bought thick socks and warm sweaters in the Hob. 

The winter had been rough but the trees were starting to bud and Katniss swore the dandelions would be sprouting any day. 

Effie woke Haymitch up one morning banging pots and pans.

“I’m up. I’m up. Effie….why don’t you just wait till I get up?

“That would be afternoon. Haymitch it’s time for Spring Cleaning.

He laughed “Spring Cleaning? Okay, start scrubbing Katniss’s house. That’s where you live.”

She pouted. “Her house is clean. There’s a woman who comes by every day to clean and make breakfast and dinner. I was thinking of your house.”

He opened a bottle and took a swig. “Why? You set up housekeeping with Katniss since New Year’s Day. Peeta is getting jealous.”

Effie was annoyed. “Haymitch…..it wouldn’t be appropriate for me to stay in your house. People would talk.

“Talk??? Honey, everyone thinks you live here except Greasy Sae. You’re putting on this act for the kids. 

“Haymitch, we’re just friends.”

“Friends with benefits.”

Effie sighed. “I hate that term.”

“So do I. We’re not friends Effie. We haven’t been “friends” for years. We couldn’t “have” a relationship before the war. When you came here I thought…you were interested but except for a few dinners you’ve spent all your time with the Everlarks.

Effie giggled. “That sounds so funny coming from your lips. I’ve been waiting for you to make a move.”

He took another swig. “I asked you to move in.”

“You were drunk when you said that.”

“Effie, I’m always drunk. If you’re gonna wait for me to be sober…..we’ll both be too old to have any fun.

Her eyes lit up. “Then you meant it. It was for real.”

“Of course.”

Effie beamed. “Then can I tidy up a bit?”

Haymitch looked at the disaster area that was his home. “Sure, but you may want to hire some people to do the heavy work.

“I’ll start upstairs.”

“I’ll go to the Hob and get more liquor.”

He returned a couple of hours later to see five women scrubbing the floors on the first floor. He went upstairs and saw a huge pile labeled garbage. Most of it was empty bottles, filthy clothes but he saw a box that he needed to rescue.

“Effie, what the hell are you doing?”

“You said I could tidy up.

“That means clean. That doesn’t mean throw out my personal stuff.

“What are you talking about? Those clothes are a mess and…

“I’m not talking about the clothes. I’m talking about this box.

“It’s a shoebox. All these shoes are covered in vomit.

He was furious. “This is not a shoebox. This is…..my life. Don’t ever touch it again.

Effie glared. “Fine, I won’t touch anything. I’ll get a train ticket and go back home.”

“That’s fine with me.” He growled.

Effie’s heels clicked down the stairs and next door to Katniss’s house.

He opened the box. Inside was a picture of him, his mother and brother. It was taken the day he got off the train. A small diamond ring, it was meant for Shanna. He was going to propose on her birthday in August but she never lived that long. The next thing he took out was his Victor’s crown and pictures of Katniss and Peeta at their crowning. His only success story. In the far corner there was a small jewel box he opened it and ran next door to see Effie.

He was banging on the door when a very angry Katniss answered. “You’re an idiot.”

“Thanks for the update Sweetheart. I need to talk to her.”

She went to the train station. She asked me to ship her stuff.

Haymitch was furious. “You let her go??”

Katniss frowned. “No. You let her go. There’s no train leaving today so I think you can catch her unless she gets Peeta to call for a hovercraft.

He ran out of the Victor’s Village and straight to the train station. Effie was sitting on the bench rubbing her feet. She still wouldn’t wear sensible shoes.

He sat next to her. “Going somewhere?”

“Home. Where I belong.”

“You’re about a mile in the wrong direction.

She was crying. “Haymitch….I thought….when we talked that we came to an understanding. You won’t even let me in your garbage let alone your life.

“Effie, that’s not true. That box wasn’t garbage. I hid it in the guest room so no one would ever know it was important to me. I didn’t think you’d go in that room. I thought you’d be in my….our bedroom.

She reprimanded. “Haymitch, that wouldn’t be proper. What was in that box?

“A picture of my family. My girlfriend’s engagement ring.

“Girlfriend?”

“The girlfriend I had when you were eleven. My crown, pictures of Katniss and Peeta and…something else.

“What?”

He handed her the box.

“What is this?”

“Open it.”

It was a large diamond ring with emerald stones around it and one dark brown chip in the center.

Effie was staring. “What is that?”

“Mahogany. I bought that ring for you after the 74th Games. When the kids were in recovery and you were planning banquets. I remembered how upset you were about the table.

“Why didn’t you give it to me?

He shrugged. “Because it’s not a friendship ring. It’s an engagement ring and I couldn’t give you that…..then but…..now…things are different.

Effie smiled. “Are you proposing?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, you need to do a better job.” She said smugly.

“I’m not getting on one knee.”

“Peeta did.”

“He was seventeen, I’m….a little older.

“I want to be proposed to…..properly.”

“All right Trinket, but you have to help me stand up.


End file.
